2000s
2000 * February 10 – Jim Varney died, aged 50. * February 20 – Bernard Hickman died, aged 88. * March 7 – Pee Wee King died, aged 86. * June 7 – Historical Marker 2047 - Pawpaw Tree Incident dedicated in Buskirk. * September 24 – Jerry Claiborne died, aged 72. * November 20 – Cal Turner died, aged 85. 2001 * February 8 – Tony Dunnavant died, aged 46. * April 28 – James Still died, aged 94. * May 2 – Altawood Historic District listed on National Register of Historic Places. * May 2 – George T. Stagg Distillery listed on the National Register of Historic Places. * June 10 – Historical Marker 2066 - Hog Trial was dedicated in McCarr. * June 10 – Historical Marker 2068 - Site of Killing of Asa Harmon McCoy was dedicated in Ransom. * August 1 – Martin Huston died, aged 60. * September 5 – Cawood Ledford died, aged 75. * October 7 – Jimmie Logsdon died, aged 79. * December 20 – Foster Brooks died, aged 89. * December 22 – Lance Fuller died, aged 73. 2002 * January 9 – Bill McCutcheon died, aged 77. * January 14 – Paintsville UFO and Train Collision * January 26 – Milt Ticco died, aged 79. * February 20 – Laura duPont died, aged 52. * June 29 – Rosemary Clooney died, aged 74. * August 9 – Marion L. Boswell died, aged 78. * August 31 – Lionel Hampton died, aged 94. * September 6 – Berry Mansion listed on National Register of Historic Places. * September 9 – Gerald W. Johnson died, aged 83. * October 8 – Henry Ward died, aged 93. 2003 * May 1 – Miss Elizabeth died, aged 42. * May 12 – Bross Townsend died, aged 69. * August 2 – Redd Stewart died, aged 80. * August 26 – Thomas Appelman died, aged 68. * October 1 – Julie Parrish died, aged 62. * October 14 – Ned Breathitt died, aged 78. * December 4 – Jace Bugg died, aged 27. * December 16 – Gary Stewart died, aged 59. * December 26 – Danny Fargo died, aged 44. 2004 * January 18 – Ann Del Farrish died, aged 50. * January 29 – Louie B. Nunn died, aged 79. * February 24 – Booker Noe died, aged 74. * June 7 – Richard E. Bush died, aged 79. * October 15 – Tex Ritter died, aged 80. * November 14 – Evelyn West died, aged 83. * December 16 – Martha Carson died, aged 83. 2005 * January 4 – Guy Davenport died, aged 77. * February 20 – Hunter S. Thompson died, aged 67. * April 18 – Clarence Gaines died, aged 81. * June 28 – Thomas D. Clark died, aged 101. * June 29 – James Gilbert Baker died, aged 90. * August 8 – Robert A. Baker died, aged 84. * September 22 – Lee Huber died, aged 86. * November 16 – Paul Noel died, aged 81. * December 3 – Herb Moford died, aged 77. 2006 * February 3 – Jean Byron died, aged 80. * February 17 – Gertrude Ganote died, aged 86. * March 6 – Anne Braden died, aged 81. * April 3 – Barry Bingham, Jr. died, aged 72. * July 16 – Malachi Thompson died, aged 56. * December 11 – Homer Ledford died, aged 79. * December 29 – Martin Jeff (M.J.) Bannon House listed on National Register of Historic Places. 2007 * May 21 – Clark Adams died, aged 37. * July 3 – Boots Randolph died, aged 80. * August 23 – William E. McAnulty, Jr. died, aged 59. * August 31 – Gay Brewer died, aged 75. * September 7 – Russell E. Doughterty died, aged 86. * November 29 – Ralph Beard died, aged 79. * November 29 – Tommy Kron died, aged 64. * December 2 – Elizabeth Hardwick died, aged 91. 2008 * February 25 – Static Major died, aged 33. * May 11 – Dottie Rambo died, aged 74. * August 5 – Shelby Linville died, aged 78. * September 1 – Mel Ignatow died, aged 70. * October 6 – Larry Belcher died, aged 61. * October 15 – Jack Narz died, aged 85. * November 21 – Tom Gish died, aged 82. 2009 * January 8 – Don Galloway died, aged 71. * January 13 – Lanny Kean died, aged 48. * February 15 – Damon E. Allen died, aged 88. * February 20 – Theo's Story by Ron Rhody was published. * March 15 – Billy C. Clark died, aged 80. * March 17 – Jane Mayhall died, aged 90. * April 27 – Greg Page died, aged 50. * May 30 – Jim Rose died, aged 62. * June 9 – Jack Littrell died, aged 80. * June 24 – Tim Krekel died, aged 58. * June 25 – James Baker Hall died, aged 74. * September 16 – Mary Travers died, aged 72.